


Baby, maybe someday

by raspberrylimonade



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Established Lydia Martin/Stiles Stilinski, Established Relationship, F/M, Implied Sexual Content
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-17
Updated: 2018-07-17
Packaged: 2019-06-11 20:09:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,667
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15323316
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/raspberrylimonade/pseuds/raspberrylimonade
Summary: Stydia visit rural Switzerland for a short vacation, have sex in a cabin, and talk about their future.





	Baby, maybe someday

**Author's Note:**

> This is inspired by the time [Jaclyn and Marcella spoke to Holland at a con](https://twitter.com/cityofthefeels/status/915977759364493314) and Holland said Stydia would run a detective agency with their kids out of the mountains like in James Bond. IDK about the Bond movies but mountains are really nice places so ever since then I've wanted to write a stydia mountain sex fic and now I finally have.
> 
> for Stydia Week 2018!

When they returned to their little rented cabin after day-hiking around the valley, Stiles dived face first into the bed.

“I never knew what fresh air was until now.”

He felt the mattress shift as Lydia sat down next to him.

“That’s funny,” her voice remarked, “because I remember you preaching about the fresh air back in Beacon Hills. You dragged me out of my bed in the middle of the night multiple times for it.”

“That was knock-off fresh air,” Stiles mumbled into the soft pillow. Then he added, “I can’t believe you still remember that.”

When Lydia didn’t respond, Stiles turned his head to the side and cracked an eye open. Lydia sat on the edge of the bed, one leg crossed in front of her. Her hands rested on the knee and ankle, both balled into tight fists. Over the years, Stiles had come to recognise that as a sign that she was nervous or unsure of herself.

He rolled onto his side, freeing one arm, which he reached out to place his hand over hers. His pinky came to rest next to the jewelled band he had put on her, the metal cool to touch. He kept quiet, knowing she would speak up eventually.

“I remember all of it,” she said softly. “When we brought you back...even the smallest things that I never took note of before, that I’m not even sure I remembered the first time around, I saw them all clearly.”

It was not the first time she had told him that. The Ghost Riders had been years ago, but occasionally, Lydia would be a little sensitive to words like ‘remember’ and ‘forget’. Stiles had figured out that in such times, the best thing to do was simply show her he was grateful she remembered him in the end.

He carefully brought her hand to his lips. “I know,” he murmured into her skin. “I love you.”

He dragged his lips up her arm, feeling Lydia relax into his touch, and it wasn’t long before he was pulling her down towards him.

Lydia braced herself against the bed before she could collapse next to him. “I’m not going to lie on these fresh, clean sheets in clothes I wore out.”

Stiles protested weakly, claiming they had only been out for an hour, but he still released Lydia’s hand as she sat up and sank back into the sheets himself.

He inhaled deeply, taking in the freshly laundered scent. He was about to close his eyes contentedly when something flew over him in a grey blur. His eyes snapped back open in confusion, and the next thing he knew, Lydia was climbing over him, her grey tunic noticeably missing.

She gave him a sultry smile as she settled with her legs on either sides of his hip, hands placed on his shoulders. “I didn’t say I had to be in _any_ clothes.”

Stiles swallowed, his throat suddenly dry. There it was, the very reason they were having this little alpine retreat. Lydia had just presented at a conference in Lausanne. She had been in Switzerland a week in advance to prepare, but Stiles had only been able to join her two days earlier due to work. And then, they had barely gotten to spend much time together because Lydia was still running around attending meetings and other talks. They had decided a short vacation in the mountains was the perfect way to make up for time spent apart.

So, considering their intentions for coming here in the first place, he shouldn’t have been so surprised. Then again, he should have known Lydia would keep him on his toes.

“Uh, I shouldn’t be in bed in the clothes I wore out too,” he managed, even as Lydia’s fingers were already making their way under the hem of his T-shirt.

The moment his shirt was off, Lydia leaned down and smashed her lips to his.

* * *

 

Later that night, after the sun had set and they’d had dinner and a second round, Stiles found himself laying on his back, with Lydia tucked into his side under one arm. The sheets were pulled up only to their waists, revealing the expanse of her bare back that Stiles was absentmindedly running his hand up and down. Lydia sighed happily at his touch, her breath fanning over his left collarbone.

“This is nice,” she commented.

Stiles felt a corner of his mouth tick up into a smile. He banded his arm around his fiance’s waist and held her body tighter against his.

“Oh, is it?” he teased.

Lydia looked up at him so he could see her roll her eyes - in jest, of course. “This _place_ is nice,” she clarified. “It’s quiet, pretty.. we should move here.”

Immediately, Stiles’ mind starting whirring the way it always did. Logically, he knew Lydia was speaking out of appreciation for their chosen R&R location, but a part of Stiles, the small part that feared Lydia would fly away into the world of equations and intellect and leave everyone - him included - in the dust, briefly reared its head. Was she dissatisfied with staying in California? Did she get an unsurpassable job offer somewhere in Europe?

Stiles knew those thoughts were a remnant of his earlier days idealising her, and quickly squashed it back into oblivion. Lydia hadn’t left him since they got together senior year of high school, through everything she had accomplished since then, and she had made it clear several times she wasn’t planning to. She said _‘we’._ Which lead to more fundamental questions - how serious was she about moving, when would this hypothetical move take place, why would she consider moving, and so on.

A hand on his cheek drew him back into reality. Lydia had pushed herself up onto one forearm and was gazing down at him.

“Relax,” she told him. The reassuring smile on her face indicated to Stiles that she had sensed some of his thoughts. “I don’t mean we should move right now, or anytime soon for that matter. It’s just so _peaceful_ here, and it got me thinking…”

She flipped gracefully onto her back, staring at the ceiling. “On top of the supernatural stuff, we have pretty demanding work lives. And we love what we do - ”

She backhanded Stiles lightly as he chuckled at the little entendre.

“ - but maybe one day, when we’re older and ready to take a break, moving somewhere like this would be nice, don’t you think?”

Stiles had to admit, it was a wonderful thought. His mind was now filled with the image of him and Lydia, old and greying, relaxing on their porch in the middle of nowhere, basked in the angled rays of light as the sun dipped behind the grand peaks.

There was also liminal quality to the place that Stiles couldn’t quite explain. The village was small, far more so than Beacon Hills, but it didn’t have the nothing-happens-here quiet of Beacon Hills pre-Scott getting the bite, nor the calm-before-the-storm quiet that pervaded their hometown since the discovery of the supernatural. The alps were genuinely serene.

And then his heart starting pounding a little faster, because _is Lydia saying she wants to grow old with me?_

He couldn’t help but grin as he rolled onto his side, taking his turn to peer down at the strawberry blonde beauty. He placed a hand over where both of hers were folded over her stomach, lacing their fingers together.

“I think it sounds great.”

Seeing the way her eyes shone as they met his, Stiles knew they were both thinking the same thing.

 _I want to stay with you forever. I will follow you anywhere. I want you. I want_ us.

Their tender staring contests usually ended with one of them averting their eyes and blushing. This time it was Lydia who broke first. She rolled her lips together in that cute way Stiles noticed she always did and cleared her throat.

“And you can fulfil your fantasy of solving a murder out in the countryside,” she said lightly, in the same voice she had used when she told him _I just read it somewhere. And if I was really smart -_ “I see the look you get when you’re watching that _Midsummer_ show - ”

“ _Midsomer Murders.”_

He squeezed her hand, prompting her to continue. Lydia did not express her thoughts and feelings as readily as Stiles did. He had learnt to be patient while she deflected.

Lydia tilted her head to get a look at their clasped hands. “I might do it too,” she mused. “If I ever get tired of academia - ”

“I can’t imagine you getting tired of going to school.”

“ - it would be a nice change from solving math equations. Or supernatural mysteries.”

“So…” Stiles lowered his chin onto Lydia’s near shoulder. “You’re saying you want us to be James Bond.”

He laughed at the look she sent him, a mix of disbelief, annoyance, and exasperation. “You know the Schilthorn is pretty close to here. They shot one of the older films there.”

He prattled on about how the advantages of having an outpost in a rural swiss town while Lydia pretended to tune him out, dropping the act only once to tell him that no, German wasn’t a language she had taught herself but she could master it if she wanted to.

“Of course you can,” he repeated, as if she needed the reminder. “So? What do you think of my plan?”

“Well, it started out as _my_ plan until you ran away with it,” Lydia snarked, though the way she was playing with their fingers begged to differ.

“But?”

“But, as long as we’re together,” she finished.

Stiles leaned down to press his lips to hers. They moved without speaking, Lydia turning onto her side as Stiles settled behind her, their hands still linked in front of her midsection. Their first night of many potential future nights together in a peaceful, pristine rural town.

**Author's Note:**

> Okay so I wanted this to have a sex scene but when I got down to it, I realised I have absolutely no idea how to write a sex scene, so the stydia sex had to settle for being implied. But you know they ENJOYED IT.


End file.
